1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pet collars.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pet collars, especially collars for dogs, are designed for restraining the pet, hence collars for larger or stronger pets frequently are relatively stiff and made of a strong material such as leather or strong plastic. Most commonly, the collar is secured about a pet's neck by means of a buckle only. Such collars may be difficult to manipulate when attaching or removing the collar from the pet and adjusting the collar to fit properly about the pet's neck, especially when dealing with a hyperactive or otherwise uncooperative pet.
Commonly relatively large buckles are employed for releaseably fastening the collar about the neck of the pet. Buckles have, over time, become a desired distinguishing feature of a pet collar and therefore their elimination is not desired in view of their usefulness in adjusting a collar to fit a given pet. In certain pet collars, the buckle also served as the attachment location for a leash for the pet.
However, irrespective of the desire to retain the usefulness of buckles known in the art for pet collars, there remains the problem of threading a loose end of the collar through the buckle and inserting the retention prong of the buckle through a throughbore defined through the thickness of the collar each and every time the collar is either adjusted about the pet's neck or when removing and later reattaching the collar about the pet's neck. This activity can become frustrating to both the pet and the owner by reason of the relative stiffness of the collar and its resistance to being bent as is required to engage the loose end of the collar within the buckle. Still further, each time a buckle-type collar is applied about the pet's neck, the owner must deal with the adjustment of the collar about the pet's neck. Still further, removing a buckle type collar from a pet in an emergency situation is of concern.
Similarly, other collars employ quick release clips that simplify the process of attaching and removing the collar from around a pet's neck. Unfortunately, quick release clips generally increase the complexity of length adjustment by requiring the collar to be threaded through a retention port several times. The length of the collar is subject to unintended adjustment if slippage occurs, especially when improperly threaded.